Prueba de fuego
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: De como se hubieran llevado Mai e Ursa al conocerse y tratar de competir para ser la mujer preferida de Zuko ¿Cómo terminara esto?
1. Chapter 1

Serie de drabbles.

 **Prueba de fuego**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Avisos:**

Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Está es la segunda sorpresa para ¡ _ **Altair SC**_! cuya tercera petición fue una linda pelea-relación suegra-nuera entre Mai e Ursa. La propuesta me dio muchas locas ideas pero tuve que amarrar a mi fan del zutara interior que esta pataleando en una esquina, en fin me divertí mucho cumpliendo esta petición y espero te guste ;)

Esto es solo algo pequeño que no pude evitar hacer ya que el primer fic que escribir para Altair me quedo muy corto, es como meter dulces a la caja de regalo principal XD y espero te dejen un buen sabor de boca.

Así, la historia se ubica justo después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en el cómic oficial de Avatar the last airbender, pero no es esencial leerlos ni conocerlos para comprender el fic.

Y finalmente, esta serie de drabbles constara de pequeños capítulos que subiré cada dos días.*Sweet se calla y se va :D*

.

.

.

Momento uno.

 **La mujer preferida de Zuko.**

Otra vez uno de esos ineptos guardias a frenado sus pasos, no es la primera ni la segunda vez que pasa y no es el acto sino la razón la que la enfurece.

-El Señor del fuego Zuko, esta ocupado- dice el hombre solemne pero no puede evitar tensarse ante la fría mirada plateada. El pobre no sabe si esa mujer aun es muy importante o no, solo Agni y el Señor del fuego Zuko lo saben.

-Si esas ocupaciones son personales estoy segura que no interrumpiré- habla mortalmente seria y segura la pelinegra posando sus blancas manos en la oscura madera de la puerta para abrirla.

Pero la puerta se abre desde adentro y de ella salen un radiante Zuko y una sonriente mujer, a pesar de ser mayor y no especialmente hermosa Mai se sentiría tentada a ceder a los celos si no supiera quien es. Y aun sabiéndolo no puede evitar sentir una clase de envidia muy diferente a la que sentiría de una rival amorosa. Zuko y la mujer ríen y Mai se siente fuera de lugar, su relación con Zuko apenas y logro sobrevivir después de su ultima pelea y después él llega con una mujer que jura es su madre centrando todo su tiempo libre en ella. Mai tiene todos los motivos del mundo para estar molesta y no importa que fuera Zuko el que busco la reconciliación llenándola de promesas si ahora la aleja de nuevo.

Mai esta consiente que ella no puede ser el centro de atención de un hombre que tiene una nación que gobernar, ella no es tan infantil y egoísta para eso, pero que otra persona lo sea ya es otro asunto y que esa persona sea una mujer es insufrible.

Ursa por fin nota a la joven parada frente a ellos y aunque la mujer sonríe también se dedica a recorrer a Mai con una mirada evaluadora nada discreta.¡Vaya que si esa mujer no fuera su suegra ya sería un colador!

-¡Ho! estas _otra vez_ aquí pequeña-dice falsamente amable la mujer mayor - _Zuko y yo_ vamos a los jardines ¿te nos unes?- continua con el tono dulce pero deja claro con la mirada que Mai no es bienvenida.

El guardia se tensa, debido a razones políticas la identidad de Ursa no fue revelada y toda la guardia se ha imaginado ya toda una novela que podría resumirse en si el Señor de fuego Zuko prefería a su joven novia de siempre o se quedara con la misteriosa mujer madura y experimentada

-Me encantaría- responde melosa Mai uniéndose al juego de las apariencias.

El trió camina hacia los jardines bajo el escrutinio de miradas curiosas y las dos mujeres pasan una tortuosa tarde lanzándose indirectas y uno que otro velado reclamo que Zuko apenas y nota pues él esta muy ocupado disfrutando del tiempo que pasa con sus dos mujeres favoritas.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** aquí notando que este fic es 50% notas de autor :v jajaja

Gracias por leer, el próximo drabble: **Como debe ser**.


	2. Chapter 2

Serie de drabbles.

 **Prueba de fuego**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

.

.

.

Momento dos.

 **"Como debe ser"**

En algún momento de su vida este instante fue su infantil sueño, en otro, un hecho irrefutable que la llenaba de miedo pero también de orgullo y si bien la mayoría del tiempo fue algo más bien incierto, alguna vez también fue una ilusión que creyó perdida. Ahora era una simple realidad. Sin complicaciones, sin cursilerias.

-¿Me acompañarías el resto de mi vida?- preguntó él con toda naturalidad mientras caminaban por el jardín.

Mai no sabe si es el destino o él lo planeo pero se han detenido frente a ese viejo estanque que le trae tantos recuerdos, una pareja de patos tortuga camina por ahí con sus patitos, los animales los esquivan como si fueran un obstáculo y se lanzan al estanque para nadar en fila. La chica no puede evitar una sonrisa.

-Si- contesta Mai segura mirando al estanque con una luminosa sonrisa. Zuko también sonríe complacido y, secretamente orgulloso de ser el único que ha visto esa sonrisa y aliviado de que la respuesta sea positiva. Su orgullo es grande pero debe aceptar que temía una negativa sobre todo después de su ultima pelea y que últimamente Mai parecía molesta y distante, pero él egoísta como es no puede dejarla ir y por eso se lo ha propuesto.

-¿Sabes que no sera fácil?- advierte el Señor del fuego, por que es egoísta pero jamás volverá a mentirle a ella.

-Lo sé- responde Mai mirándolo y cuando sus miradas se enfrentan mueren todas las dudas de ambos, esa es la decisión correcta, ese es el momento y así debe ser.

Tomados de la mano la pareja entra al despacho real y ahí esta Ursa, ella los mira, la chica fría de agria mirada no logra convencerla, tan aburrida y hastiada de la vida teme que no puede seguirle el paso a Zuko y mucho menos ayudarlo a soportar sus cargas. Pero ella no hará mas cosas que le roben la felicidad y tranquilidad a su hijo, ha hecho suficiente abandonandolo por tanto tiempo como para llegar a su vida a imponer reglas y opiniones. Si la chica desabrida lo hace feliz por el momento ella dejara eso ser.

.

.

.

Creo que debí subir esto ayer ¡lo siento! no estuve en casa y hoy llegue corriendo a publicarlo ;)

Gracias por leer, el próximo: **Tú no lo mereces**.


	3. Chapter 3

Serie de drabbles.

 **Prueba de fuego**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

.

.

.

Momento tres.

 **Tú no te lo mereces**

Las cosas pasaron de ser posibilidades a inminentes hechos, debió saberlo, lo conoce, es su hijo. Él jamás le hubiera propuesto nada que no pensaba cumplir, él es..., él es ¡demasiado honorable! Ursa suspira mientras camina por los pasillos del palacio y llega a la habitación, abre la puerta y se encuentra con una escena que a ella le parece de lo más graciosa aunque su protagonista esta insuperablemente incomoda.

Ahí en el centro del cuarto y sobre una plataforma esta la chica desabrida envuelta en rojo y dorado, con un pesado y lujoso tocado del cual lo único importante es la cresta real. Símbolo que no merece, pues no cree que ella pueda soportar las cargas y responsabilidades que conlleva ser consorte real, aun más no la cree merecedora del amor de su hijo. Pero no puede hacer nada, no quiere ser ella quien rompa la aparente felicidad de Zuko. Y Zuko la ha elegido a ella... bueno al menos nadie puede quitarle un poco de diversión.

-Creo que el vestido esta muy sencillo -comenta Ursa haciendo notar su llegada.

Ursa sabe que Mai odia toda esa formalidad y opulencia y como ultimo recurso para parar esta locura solo le queda molestar a su intento de nuera para que ella misma acepte que no esta preparada para una vida como Señora del fuego.

-La señorita lo ha pedido así, a pesar de lo mucho que hemos insistido- comentaron las costureras desanimadas.

-Que lastima unos lirios de fuego bordados se verían hermosos- dice Ursa fingiéndose rendida y con un puchero que a Mai le parece de lo más falso pero las costureras se le unen a su suegra con miradas suplicantes.

-Definitivamente no me gustaría ...- habla la pelinegra lamentando que sus cuchillos se encuentren fuera de su alcance perdidos entre tantas molestas capas de seda.

-A Zuko le encantan los lirios de fuego- dice Ursa con ese dulce tono que Mai sabe es veneno pero no puede evitar ceder ¿Que más puede hacer cuando sabe lo importante que es para Zuko su madre? es más en el fondo teme que todo lo que dice esa mujer sea cierto.

-Claro, agréguenlos por favor- concede Mai moderando su exasperación.

-Y, el tocado, estoy segura que no es el tradicional- vuelve a intervenir Ursa pero la chica esta cansada de perder.

-Este es el que usa mi familia- habla con los últimos tozos de su autocontrol

-Comprendo pero en la realeza son muy importantes las tradiciones- argumenta la mayor que en verdad solo quiere molestar a su futura nuera.

-¡Como si a usted le importaran las costumbres de la realeza!- estalla Mai sorprendiendo a las costureras que no comprenden nada de esa conversación y salen cautas de la habitación ante una señal de la futura Señora del fuego.

-Tu no lo mereces- dice tajante y convencida Ursa dejando el juego de la amabilidad ahora que las costureras se han ido.

-Eso usted no puede decidirlo y... aunque fuera cierto, perdió el derecho a opinar cuando lo abandono.

No hay más palabras, solo tensión que se termina cuando la menor sale peleandose con las finas telas y dando un portazo. Ursa se queda ahí con la tentación de ceder al dolor y culpa pero al final no se deja arrastrar por esos pensamientos y se queda con una pizca de admiración a esa chica por haberla enfrentado y decirle la verdad... pero sobre todo por haber pensado en él.

~Fin~

Notas: Gracias por leer, el próximo: **Tal vez no seas tan mala para él**.


	4. Chapter 4

Serie de drabbles.

 **Prueba de fuego**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

.

.

.

Momento cuatro.

"Tal vez no seas tan mala"

Aunque desde el día de los gritos en la sala de costura ellas no se han hablado oficialmente Ursa acepta que ya no esta tan tentada a detener esa boda. La joven no cedió al cambio de tocado pero tiene un llamativo vestido con lirios de fuego bordados en oro y escarlata que parecen a punto de incendiar su vestido, hoy la chica desabrida se ve hermosa, si tal vez los ojos apáticos no ayuden pero supone que tendrá que acostumbrarse a ellos mientras Zuko siga sonriendo de esa forma a su lado.

A llegado el día, el palacio se llena de bullicio y personas, muchas personas y aunque hay ahí un montón de funcionarios con sonrisas forzadas hay también muchas personas a las que Zuko puede llamar sus amigos. El avatar que deja a su bisonte comerse los arbustos del jardín real, es la persona que mas sonrisas saca del señor del fuego este día y hasta el chico comelón de cola de caballo le ayuda a superar su nerviosismo.

Después de una solemne ceremonia, que trae a Ursa malos recuerdos, la unión es oficial y todas las sonrisas son más sinceras. Zuko trata de unir a Mai a las animadas platicas de sus amigos y falla estrepitosamente, la chica es alejada de su recién nombrado esposo por las felicitaciones y Ursa nota como la chica no termina de decidirse a volver a su lado.

De pronto el Señor del fuego sale a la terraza con la novia del avatar y la poca felicidad de la cara de Mai desaparece.

-¿No iras tras ellos?- no puede evitar preguntar la mayor.

-No, confió en ellos y aun más confió en él.- contesta la chica aun con un dejo de desagrado hacia su suegra.

Pero el tono no molesta a Ursa, incluso sonríe. Y después su sonrisa se amplia cuando nota a la chica a su lado suspirar aliviada cuando ve a Zuko y Katara regresar. Zuko conecta su mirada con su esposa y le sonríe, la invita a acercarse y ella la sigue como deslumbrada por su luz.

Ursa se queda en su lugar y observa como él la convence de bailar y ella le ayuda a conversar con funcionarios especialmente aburridos. Tal vez después de todo ella no sea tan mala para él.

~Fin~

.

.

.

 **Notas:** esto lo iba a subir ayer pero tuve un gran percance, la memoria donde guardo mis fics fue secuestrada por mi sobrino y lo peor es que se le hizo fácil "borrarle cosas". Yo no se si molestarme , reír o llorar; gritarle no servirá de nada T.T en fin esto fue reescrito, disculpen la demora. Disfruten yo me voy a golpear a mi almohada.

Olvidando mi coraje aprovecho para agradecerles los reviews. Gracias Miss Inescrutable :D, es todo un honor que te gustara Altair SC este fic es TUYO ;) y Toaneo07 Ver2.0 yo tampoco puedo sentir agrado por Ursa después de lo del cambio de rostro, fue así de "como que todos preguntándonos que fue de ella, Zuko sufriendo, Azula sola con el loco de Ozai y ella por ahí viviendo feliz" ... creo que ya me volví a molestar... Mejor hasta la próxima ;)

Gracias por leer, el próximo (y ultimo): **La verdadera mujer favorita de Zuko.**


	5. Chapter 5

Serie de drabbles.

 **Prueba de fuego**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

.

.

.

Momento cinco.

"La verdadera mujer favorita de Zuko"

El aire de la sala esta pesado pero nadie parece notarlo, el oro y la plata de un par de miradas llevan enfrentándose un largo rato. Ursa vs. Mai. Como desde el principio y como siempre pasa cada vez que se encuentran, tal vez no es que los demás no lo noten sino que se han acostumbrado a ello. Ellas nunca lograron llevarse bien y lo suyo es más bien como una tregua permanente ... ¡Oh! pero Mai acaba de obtener una nueva y poderosa arma que seguro la hará ganadora de toda la atención que pueda brindar el Señor del fuego.

Tal vez es algo cruel llamar a su estado "arma" ya que esto la hace feliz por millones de razones más que el solo molestar a su suegra. Aun así la chica admite que ama el poder que le da. Antes cuando la madre de Zuko invadía el palacio con su "otra familia" ella podía notar la tristeza que embargaba los ojos del Señor del fuego ante eso y sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para desaparecerla, incluso pasaba lo mismo después de que Zuko visitara a su padre o peleara con su hermana. Pero ahora si hay algo que puede hacer, con poner las manos de Zuko sobre su creciente vientre puede borrar toda la tristeza y preocupaciones de los ojos dorados de su esposo.

Mas con el tiempo Mai sufrió una ultima decepción, ese no era su poder, aunque por un tiempo lo creo suyo al final supo que no era así. Por que la verdadera mujer favorita de Zuko era su pequeña hija Izumi, solo ella podía correr por el palacio e interrumpir juntas y solo ella podía conseguir lo que fuera con una mirada triste de sus ojos dorados. Pero eso jamás molesto a Mai e incluso solo fue una razón para amar aun más a su esposo; que en este momento frente a ella, como todo buen padre enseña a su hija de seis años a montar un dragón.

~Fin~

~El verdadero fin~

 **Notas:** pues esta corta serie de drabbles llego a su fin, fue para mi un placer escribirla, perdonen los errores que llegaron a escaparse por ahí, como mencione antes esto fue reescrito y no puedo evitar pensar que antes había quedado mejor :(

Recuerden que este fic le pertenece a Altair SC y como siempre, GRACIAS a todos por leer.


End file.
